Hugh Laurie
Hugh Laurie is an English actor and singer. Biography Born James Hugh Laurie in Oxford, England, Laurie studied at Cambridge University where he was a member of the Footlights along with future collaborator Stephen Fry, with whom he would gain recognition appearing on British television series including Blackadder, Jeeves and Wooster, and A Bit of Fry and Laurie. Laurie would go on to appear in several motion pictures such as 101 Dalmatians and the Stuart Little series, as well as providing voices for Valiant (as Gutsy) and Monsters and Aliens (as Dr. Cockroach), but his key success came in 2004 when he was cast as the irascible genius Dr. Gregory House in House M.D. Singing Laurie has sung in a number his comedy television series, as well as having several blues albums of his own. He first sang a number of comedy pieces and covers of well known songs on television, notably in A Bit of Fry and Laurie, where, as country singer Vern, he explains his approach to foreign policy in "There Ain't But One Way". In Stuart Little, he performed a duet of the classic "Heart and Soul", and he performed on the piano a number of times on House M.D., as well as singing. "Get Happy" in a psychedelic dream sequence. As well as an actor, Laurie worked as a musician, predominantly blues, and released two albums, entitled Let Them Talk and Didn't It Rain respectively. Film Peter's Friends (1992) *Orpheus in the Underground (contains solo lines) *The Way You Look Tonight *Roger's Coffee Commercial Jingle (duet) Stuart Little (1999) *Heart and Soul (duet) Television Alfresco (1984) *Mr Tambourine Man (duet) A Bit of Fry and Laurie (1987) *Mystery (solo) *Oh! Susanna (solo) *Time, Where Did You Go (solo) *Strangers in the Night (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *Happy Birthday (solo) *Love Me Tender (solo) *There Ain't But One Way (duet) *Hey Jude (duet) *Grease My Gristle, Blow My Whistle (duet) *I'm in Love With Steffi Graf (solo) *Do You Know the Way to San Jose (solo) *The Polite Rap *Lip Whip Whip (solo) *The Sophisticated Song (solo) Blackadder (1989) *Happy Birthday *Row, Row, Row Your Boat (duet) Jeeves and Wooster (1992) *Nagasaki (solo) House M.D. (2010) *Past-time in Good Company (solo) *Midnight Train to Georgia *Get Happy (solo) Albums House M.D. Original Television Soundtrack (2007) *You Can't Always Get What You Want *Minnie the Moocher Let Them Talk (2011) *St. James Infirmary (solo) *You Don't Know My Mind (solo) *Six Cold Feet (solo) *Buddy Bolden's Blues (solo) *Battle of Jericho (solo) *After You've Gone (duet) *Swanee River (solo) *The Whale Has Swallowed Me (solo) *John Henry (duet) *Police Dog Blues (solo) *Tipitina (solo) *Winin' Boy Blues (solo) *They're Red Hot (solo) *Baby, Please Make a Change *Let Them Talk (solo) *Guess I'm A Fool (solo) *It Ain't Necessarily So (solo) *Lowdown, Worried and Blue (solo) *Hallelujah I Love Her So (solo) *Crazy Arms (solo) *Waiting For A Train (solo) Didn't It Rain (2013) *The St. Louis Blues (solo) *Junkers Blues (solo) *Kiss of Fire (solo) *Vicksburg Blues (solo) *The Weed Smoker's Dream (solo) *Wild Honey (solo) *Send Me To The 'Lectric Chair (solo) *Evenin' (solo) *Didn't It Rain (solo) *Careless Love (solo) *One For My Baby (solo) *I Hate A Man Like You (solo) *Changes (solo) *Unchain My Heart (solo) *Day & Night (solo) *Junco Partner (solo) *Louisiana Blues (solo) *Staggerlee (solo) Gallery lauriealfresco.jpg|Alfresco. Lauriebitof.jpg|A Bit of Fry and Laurie. Lauriegeorge.jpg|'Lieutenant George Colthurst St. Barleigh' in Blackadder. lauriewooster.jpg|'Bertie Wooster' in Jeeves and Wooster. laurieroger.jpg|'Roger Charleston' in Peter's Friends. lauriefrederick.jpg|'Frederick Little' in Stuart Little. houselaurie.jpg|'Dr. Gregory House' in House M.D. letthemtalk.jpg|'Let Them Talk'. didntitrain.jpg|'Didn't It Rain'. Laurie, Hugh Laurie, Hugh